Hall of Combat Mastery
The Hall of Combat Mastery is a room in Sanctuary Fortress. The Spider Ball is required to enter a hole in the top of a wall to access Central Area Transport East, while a Power Bomb can destroy the tunnel leading to the portal, and allowing access to the rest of the room which leads to the Agon Transport Access. The room also features several breakable panels similar to that of the Mine Security Station in Metroid Prime (although they are much sturdier than in Prime). The Dark Aetherian version of this room is Culling Chamber. Connecting rooms *Minigyro Chamber (via Blue Door) *Central Area Transport East (via Blue Door) *Agon Transport Access (via Blue Door) *Culling Chamber (via Dark Portal) Inhabitants ;2 Quad CM (first visit) :"Mechanism: Quad CM :Rogue combat drone. :Command Module relies on ranged attacks. Beam shield can be breached by opposite-polarity systems." ;4 Quad MB (first visit) :"Mechanism: Quad MB :Rogue combat drone. :Main Body specializes in close combat. Lower venting system can be damaged by concussive attacks. Boost attack can disrupt its vortex spin." ;4 Ingsmashers (do not respawn after dying) :"Mechanism: Ingsmasher Rogue assault drone. Mechanoid capable of generating earth-shattering shock waves. Energy shield can be breached with opposite-polarity beam systems." Items ;Missile Expansion:Spider Ball Tracks allow access into some of the walls, which contain a Missile Expansion after a long tunnel. Scans ;Luminoth Lore (The Final Crusade) (Gamecube version only) :"While our forces on Dark Aether fought desperate battles against superior numbers, our best minds completed their work. The Energy Transfer Module, a device designed to recover our lost planetary energy, was ready at last. A force of our greatest warriors was assembled, each equipped with the best armor and weaponry available. We sent this brave cadre of fighters to invate the Sky Temple and seize the missing energy lying within." ;Luminoth Lore (Shattered Hope) (Trilogy version only) :"None of the warriors sent to the Sky Temple returned. Our forces searched Dark Aether for them, in vain. Of the Energy Transfer Module, there was no sign. Though saddened, we set out to prepare another mission, to build another module, to try once more to save our dying world." ;Ingsmasher (idle) :Tactical scan complete. :Target mechanoid is an inactive combat drone. :Unit is offline and in power-conservation mode. No command signals are being received. Combat systems offline. Defense grid is not energized. AI does not respond to transmissions." ;Ingsmasher missile launcher :"Object scan complete. Unit is an Ingsmasher missile launcher. Shoulder-mounted combat system. Fires high-yield explosive missiles." ;Bomb Slot :"Device: Bomb Slot Powered system control unit. Insert the Morph Ball into the slot then detonate a Bomb. This will transfer energy from the slot to the device connected to it." ;Spider Ball Track (before obtaining Spider Ball) :"Magnetic rail system track detected. :Rail system powered and active. Spider Ball technology required to access track." ;Missile Expansion :"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." ;Glass bridge :"Structural scan complete. Bridge is composed of numerous alloys, including Denzium. Exposure to portal energies has weakened the structure considerably." ;Portal generation system :"System analysis complete. Console used to energize and open a portal to Dark Aether, currently online. Portal generation system initiated." ;Dark Portal (active) :"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." Don Hogan renders File:03 cliff 01.jpg File:03 cliff 03.jpg Trivia *In the GameCube version of the game, when Samus triggers the activation of the Ingsmashers, it is possible for her to avoid the fight and head through a door or the portal. In the Trilogy version however, the doors all lock and a barrier is raised on the bridge, preventing the portal from being used and forcing Samus to fight the Ingsmashers. Category:Rooms Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Dark Portals Category:Don Hogan Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2